freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Freelancer Wiki talk:EditMap
Trade Database Ever since I got Freelance years ago (and never finished it), I've had a project in mind to create a trade database. I've started playing again, and I have the urge again, but after viewing some of the online resources I've come to realize how big Sirius is, and likely won't attempt the project unless there is interest/encouragement/assistance from the community. Rather than rely on in-game rumors of good trade runs, or anecdotal trade runs noticed and passed around the community, the database would tell you the best trade runs there are. ---- Here's what I'd like to do: TABLES: *Bases *Gates/Jump holes *Commodities RELATIONSHIPS: *Value of each commodity at each base *Which commodities are sold at each base *Distance between bases/gates/holes that are directly connected QUERIES/REPORTS: *Best trade paths (commodity X from base Y to base Z) *Best trade routes (closed loop of paths) *Best commodity to take from my current or nearby base (don't care where my destination is) *Best commodity to go get to take to the base I'm headed to Discussion: Since distance increases the time it takes for the trade run, and increased distance increases the likelihood of being interrupted with a battle, best is in the sense of profit divided by distance. Distance can be actual coordinate distance, but since trade lanes let you travel distances quickly and it's hard to give a value to the distance in a jump between systems, distance could also just be the number of lanes/jumps that must be traveled. A base that is not near the trade lane network could be considered to be one (or two) lane(s) away from any nearby bases or jump gates/holes. Two bases at the same location in the trade lane network would have a "zero" distance in that you need to travel zero trade lanes to get between them. The reason I specified only the distance between places that are directly connected, is because the shortest distances between every possible pair of locations doesn't need to be figured out and entered. The database would take the info that A is connected to B & C (by certain distances), and B & C are connected to D, and it would automatically compute that the shortest distance from A to D goes through B. Possible additions: Which ships are sold at which bases. Which factions own which bases (before you would run the queries/reports, you would enter info into the database telling it which factions you're an enemy to so it won't compute bases you can't dock at). I can code the algorithms for the queries/reports, but I'd like to know if there's enough interest in the community to gather/enter the info required in the tables and relationships? Because of the code required for the queries/reports, this wouldn't be a "wiki database" in the sense that the home page for this site calls itself the Sirius Sector Neural Net Database, but it would be a file for people to download or upload when they've made changes. I think MS Access would be most accessible to most people. Since Freelancer is a heavily modded game, different versions of the database could be generated with different data in the tables/relationships for different mods and mod versions, and the same code would give the optimum trade routes in those mods. What do you all think? --Yoda of Borg (talk) 23:01, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :wow, that'd be so awesome ! But this wiki isn't the best place to talk about that, you should head over to the the-starport.net or swat-portal.com ! There goes everybody. Sindaruss (talk) 22:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) reidbovoojp hog58p